Bunny
'Captain Bunlai Metmutha '''aka Bunny is one of Veranda’s friends who appears in ''Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam. He is the new head of the Yosh Authorities after Officer John Hardy, who was the head of them during William’s seven term reign. Information Background Information * Feature films: Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam: Song of the Sirens * Voice: Joseph Anderson Character Information * Full name: Bunlai Metmutha * Other names: ** Bunny (by his friends) ** Captain Metmutha * Personality: ** Heroic ** Serious ** Selfless ** Determined ** Confident ** Eager ** Friendly ** Helpful ** Kind-hearted ** Well-intentioned ** Clueless (sometimes) ** Loyal ** Mature ** Resourseful ** Analytical ** Professional * Appearance: ** Slender, brick beige skin ** Tall ** Short, black buzz cut hair ** Auburn eyes ** Brown guard uniform * Occupation: Head of the Yosh Authorities * Alignment: Good * Goal: To find a new job (succeeded; new head of the authorites) * Birthplace: Yo Shi Egg, Yoshland * Relatives: ** Paradom Metmutha (father) ** Sunisa Metmutha (mother) ** Ned Metmutha (brother) ** Pim Metmutha (sister) ** Suttipong Vimolmal (uncle) ** Petch Vimolmal (cousin) * Pets: Aang (german shepherd) * Allies: ** Princess Veranda ** Joe ** Kate ** Prince Van ** Anya ** Bill ** Meg ** Od ** Con ** Duke Devon ** Khung Jetjirawat ** Anucha Jetjirawat (after he reformed) ** Crown Princess Nefertiti IV ** Prince Olaf ** Crown Prince Fadhili ** Darryl O’Hara ** The other authorities ** The sirens * Enemies: ** Former President William from Grayson ** Jamie Swanson ** Anyone who stands in the way of him and his friends * Likes: ** His job ** Order ** His friends ** Responsibility ** Swordplay ** Veranda ** Darryl O’Hara ** Football ** Making his family proud * Dislikes: ** His friends taking risks or putting selves into danger ** Flirtatious ways ** Disrespect ** Lizards ** Being mocked * Powers/abilities: ** Skills of a guard ** Professional wresting * Weapons: Sword * Famous quote: “That’s not what I have expected.” Background Personality Bunny is a very enthusiastic, confident, and reasonable person. He is also protective of Veranda and Van, and because of this, he doesn’t like Veranda’s take charge approach mostly for the sake of his job. Appearance Bunny appears to be tall, but in a slender figure with brick-beige skin. He also has black buzzcut hair and auburn eyes. Usually he would wear a brown guard uniform. It consists of a brown coat with stripes going down the sides and black pants with the same stripes on the sides. Sometimes he would wear a hat similar to a British guard’s. Trivia * Bunny once had a cursed violin in “A Deadly Melody”. * Bunny is said to have a large family according to “The Princess Monk”. * Bunny is revealed to be a wrestler in “An Afterlife Festival to Remember”. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:People born in Yo Shi Egg Category:Adults Category:People with full names Category:Officers Category:People from Yoshland